


Secrets in the Snow

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam Winchester in Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: You and Sam get trapped in a cabin for Christmas. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sam Winchester-centric fanfiction





	1. The Frost

The other cars’ red brake lights in the drive-through were blurry from the rain pouring down as you stared out the windshield. Your arms were crossed on top of one another and leaning against the leather front seat, your chin resting on them peacefully. Your body was folded into itself, legs spread apart, and back stretched. Dean was in the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel while the other flipped through the radio stations. Sam was on your other side, his hands curled around a lore book. The line moved, and Dean looked up to drive the car forward.

“Y/N, what do you want?” He asked you, his face turning toward you slightly.

“Usual.” You mumbled against your arms.

“You got it, kiddo.” He said as he pulled the impala up to the window and rolled the window down, practically yelling the order over the pounding rain.

“It’s coming down out there.” You said, lifting your head slightly.

“Yes, it is.” Sam agreed, his face turning towards you, a small smirk on his face. Dean pulled up to the next window and took the food the woman handed him, passing it over to Sam, who was waiting with his hands out. He looked in the bag and found your food first, giving it to you over his shoulder while still looking in the bag. Dean took the drinks from her and gently placed them in the middle of the two boys before pulling away. He pulled into the parking lot and took his food from Sam in their perfect synchrony of movements. It was moments like this with the two of them that made you forget about the bad for a moment. Classic rock coming from the radio, Sam’s nose buried in a book, Dean moaning around his burger even though he eats one once a day. The harmony of the three of you together, no monsters in sight. Just pure relaxation. You leaned against the back door and stretched your legs out on the backseat. You unwrapped your food and dug in, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand in between bites because, as usual, Dean forgot to ask for napkins.

“So, where are we going?” Dean asked Sam, balling up his food wrapper and tossing it into the bag.

“Wyoming. From what it seems like, they have a werewolf problem.” Sam took a sip of his drink, not looking up from the map. You balled up your wrapper and threw it into the bag as well, taking a large gulp of drink and once again poking your head between the boys.

“Where in Wyoming?” You asked.

“Lander,” Sam answered.

“Ah, so right in the mountains.” You nodded, laying your head to the side and looking up at Sam’s profile. He turned and smiled at you.

“I see you’re using that geography book I got you.” He sounded proud, making you feel proud too. The moment was cut short by Dean making exaggerated gagging sounds. You whipped your head around and landed a swift punch to his arm.

“Ow!” He shouted, grabbing his arm before falling into a fit of laughter. Acting like children made you laugh, too, chipping away at the weight on all of your shoulders.

——————–

The loud rumble of the impala’s engine sounded throughout the quiet and sleepy mountainside town. Your drive here had been beautiful, sweeping landscapes with racing rivers and snowcapped mountains that took your breath away. You all climbed out of the car and stretched out your tired limbs. You lugged your bag over your shoulder and made your way into the motel room, letting the crisp air fill your lungs. You stopped walking and tilted your head up slightly, looking up at a cloudless sky that seemed to go on forever. Your lips parted at how large the sky looked when no buildings were cutting into it, just endless blue. You made your way into the motel room and threw your bag down on the couch, leaning against the wall as you made your plan.

“Alright, since this is a pretty small town and we already know they have a werewolf problem, let’s see where they could be hiding,” Dean said, spreading the map over the small table and leaning on his hands.

“Well, if I were a werewolf, I would hide in the mountains. Small town, someone is going to find out sooner or later. I would hide where it would be harder for them to find me.” Sam said, one long finger coming to point at the surrounding mountains out on the map.

“I agree.” You said, pushing off the wall and coming to stand next to Sam. 

“We could canvas the locals, see if there is something in the mountains worth looking into.” Dean nodded, standing up straight.

“Sounds good to me.” You said, watching Sam nod his head in agreement.

About an hour later, the three of you walked into a local bar and sat down at a booth. The entire place was decorated for Christmas. Lights were wrapped around almost every surface. Green wreaths with red bows, dawned many of the walls. Pinecones with fake snow sprinkled on them sat in bowls along the mantle above the fireplace. A large Christmas tree sat in the corner; its ornaments and tinsel made a feeling of nostalgia settle within you. Sam sat next to you, his large body squishing into yours, making you giggle. He always looked so big compared to everything else. Dean brought back three drinks and placed them in the center of the table. You grabbed yours and took some sips. Sam moved, and you could feel the heat from his skin, warming yours.

“Alright, I’m gonna canvas the bartender,” Dean said after taking a long drag from his beer. Sam scoffed next to you, and you rolled your eyes.

“Have fun.” You said, raising an eyebrow at him and letting a knowing smirk sit on your face, folding your hands on the table. Dean sent you a wink and his most charming smile before making his way over to the bar with a confident strut.

“I’m just gonna-uh,” Sam mumbled awkwardly, pointing at Dean’s empty seat. You wrinkled your forehead in confusion, tilting your head to the side.

“Oh! Yeah, of course.” You said as you realized he was telling you he was moving away from you, there was a small part of you that didn’t want him to. He slid across from you and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Alright, who should we talk to?” He asked, looking around the rustic bar. You looked up at him and let a small smile pull at your lips.

“Uh..” You mumbled as you looked around at the crowd. You spotted a man in a black long sleeve shirt, a vest over his chest. His jeans were worn in, slightly dirty, and torn in places. His hands told you that he worked with them every day of his life. He moved his baseball cap, scratching his brown curls before placing the hat back on his head. “I’m going to talk to him,” you said, pointing to the man, “he looks like he goes in the woods.” You said, taking more swigs of your drink and looking back at Sam for a moment. He followed your previous gaze and looked at the man you were talking about. He turned around to you and pressed his lips together.

“If you need me, I’ll be around.” He assured you, eyes connecting with yours.

“I know, Sammy.” You said in an even and peaceful tone, your shoulders relaxing. “See you around.” You smiled as you stood up and made your way across the bar. You didn’t see how Sam’s eyes lingered on you for longer than necessary, how his hope drained slightly when you sauntered over to him, eyes wide and lips smiling, how his fists clenched when you grabbed his arm, your head was thrown back in laughter. He couldn’t stop looking at you; no matter how hard he tried, his eyes always wandered around to you and your enticing personality. He couldn’t pull himself away from the torture of you looking at you with another man.

————————

You licked your lips, catching your bottom lip between your teeth. He leaned in a little closer to you; his scent of body odor and beer invaded your nose quickly. You resisted the urge to turn away from him instead of burying your nose in your drink and taking a large swig. He had told you his name at some point. Jeremy, was it? You didn’t know, nor did you care. You just wanted to go back to the hotel and hang with your boys.

“Hey, do you know about any properties in the mountains?” You asked, lowering your head and looking up at him from under your lashes.

“Properties?” He asked, clearly confused and disinterested.

“Yeah, like properties with a lot of land? I could be in the market to move here.” You blinked and tried to give him your most seductive smile.

“Oh, well, if it’s land you want, there is the old McCall farm. No one has lived up there for a long time, and it has like 150 acres or something. We used to sneak up there when I was in high school, just to drink and party and such. The views from there are absolutely incredible.” He said, his elbows coming to rest on the table. You ran your finger along the rim of your glass, collecting the moisture.

“Thank you.” You said, sitting up slightly.

“No problem. Maybe I could take you up there to check it out?” He asked you, leaning in even closer and giving you a crooked grin.

“Uh, I don’t know. I’m here with some friends.” You looked around the bar and found Sam’s eyes, sending him your signal by tapping three times on your cheek with your index finger. Within a few seconds, you felt your phone buzz. You acted surprised and pulled it from your pocket, looking at the screen with false confusion on your face.

Sam: Come back here.

“Something wrong?” Jeremy asked you, genuine concern crossed his face and made you actually feel bad for him.

“No, just my friends wanna head home.” You said, standing up. “Thanks for the help.”

“Ok, well, goodnight.” He said with a dorky grin.

“Night.” You said before walking back through the bar towards Sam, looking for Dean as you went. A hand wrapped around your arm and pulled you toward them, making you squeak in surprise. You practically fell into Dean’s chest, his arm coming around your shoulders. You quickly relaxed into his familiar touch and wrapped your arm around his waist.

“Hey, bud.” You said, smiling up at him.

“Hey, kid. You ready to go?” He asked you; his breath smelt like tequila, and he still had some salt around his lips, causing you to giggle. You nodded, unwrapping yourself from his embrace, and made your way over to Sam on the other side of the bar. He was waiting with your jacket in his large hands. He held it up, and you slid your arms in the holes, feeling the immediate warmth against your skin. The three of you made your way back to the motel, and you told the boys about the farm. You all decided to check it out now; make sure that was the place and know how many there were. Sam was once again looking over the map in the passenger seat. His hair was softly blowing from the heat coming out of the vents. You smiled to yourself, looking up at him out of the corner of your eye.

The old farm took you about 40 minutes to get to by the old dirt roads. Dean muttered under his breath the whole time about “mud in the undercarriage” and how baby was a “beautiful creature who didn’t deserve this shit.” Jeremy was right about the amount of land. The property seemed to stretch on forever. Its rolling hills with untrimmed grass made you feel so small against its massive landscape. You all climbed out of the car and made your way to the house as silently as you could. You peaked through a window, holding your breath not to make any noise, and looked around to see…nothing. No lights were on. No sound could be heard anywhere. There was just nothing. You turned to the boys and shrugged your shoulders. That’s when you heard it, the low rumble of a growl. You all turned and spotted the werewolf sprinting full speed at you. His eyes were reflecting with the glow of the moon. He was headed straight for you, not even paying attention to the boys as he charged. You reached into the waistband of your pants and aimed at his heart. The shot was loud in your ears, echoing around your skull. You swallowed and lowered your weapon, the smoke showing against the night sky. He dropped instantly—the silver taking its effect.

“Nice sho-.” Dean was cut off by the other werewolf; none of you saw. He sunk his massive claws into Dean’s leg. Blood seeped through his torn jeans, and his body crumpled into itself. He groaned and grabbed at his torn flesh. You heard Sam pull in a loud breath before running over to his brother and collecting him into his arms. You aimed your gun again at the other wolf and fired. Missed. He kept running; he was too fast. You realized there was no way you could catch up to him and lowered your gun. You ran over to Dean, placing your arms around him to help Sam lift him into the car. You grabbed a towel out of the back and tied it around his leg, apologizing after he screamed in pain. Sam drove back to the motel. Tires kicked up dirt the entire way. You and Sam brought Dean inside and placed him onto one of the beds. It was bad. His wounds were deep and harsh.

“Hey, Dean, it’s ok. We are gonna take care of you.” You said to him gently, removing the towel as you spoke. It took an hour and a half. You and Sam were continually switching places, one of you stitching while the other wiped the blood away. Finally, it was done. Dean’s eyes were rolling in his head from blood loss and exhaustion by the time you were done. Your fingers ached from holding the needle for so long. Sam’s hands were caked in blood. Dean fell back and was almost instantly asleep. You took a breath, wiping the sweat off your forehead with your forearm.

“Thanks for the help, Y/N,” Sam said, using a wet rag to clean his hands.

“Of course, we’re a team.” You stretched out your aching fingers while you grabbed clothes from your bag.

“This means it’s up to us now,” Sam replied, leaning on the sink counter.

“I know.” This thought had crossed your mind too. Dean was in no shape to hunt for a while. You bit your lip and fully turned to face Sam. “We’re hiking tomorrow, aren’t we?” You asked him.

“Yeah.” He sounded exhausted. You could hear the heaviness of his voice.

“Well then, we better get some rest.” You said with a nod. You and Sam got cleaned up and laid down for the night. The couch cushions were lumpy and awkward under your body. You tried to roll onto your side, but that only made it slightly better. Dean was already snoring, and you could tell by his breathing that Sam was well on his way. You closed your eyes and pulled a deep breath into your lungs. It wasn’t too long before the exhaustion of the day pulled you down into the black as well.

You and Sam finished packing your bags, taking extra clothing, food, water, and a GPS tracker.

“Hey, Y/N, what socks do you have on?” Sam asked you from his bed.

“Just my normal socks.” You responded over your shoulder, throwing more things into your backpack.

“No, no, no, it’s freezing out there. Here, take my wool socks.” He said, turning to you with his hand stretched out. You took the socks and sent a small smile his way. You sat down on the couch and pulled them onto your feet. They were ridiculously large on you, but they were really warm and comfortable. You stuffed your feet back into your boots and grabbed your backpack. You threw the bag over your shoulders. You said bye to Dean. He gave you a small kiss on the cheek and wished you luck. You saw Sam send him a small wave before closing the door completely. You and Sam set forward on your hike up into the mountains. You were about a fourth of the way when you looked up at the sky.

“Hey, Sam! I don’t like the looks of those clouds.” You called to him, pointing up at the heavy clouds rolling in.

“Huh? Oh, no. I checked the weather report. They were only calling for a ten percent chance of precipitation.” He responded with a half-smile before he kept walking. You continued behind him, but apprehension still sank into you.

———————-

It took you five hours to get to the farm, giving yourself breaks for eating and hydrating. Your feet ached in your shoes. Your shoulders were screaming from the weight of the backpack, and your knees felt like they were about to give in at any moment. Your breath was fast in your lungs, hard breaths in and out. Due to your exhaustion, you almost missed the air’s change how it grew thick with moisture and smelt of humidity. You glanced up to the sky again, seeing that the grey clouds had taken over the blue. The temperature seemed to drop about ten degrees as well, sending a chill through your bones. Wind through the trees blew your hair around you, and a worry made itself known within your gut. Sam seemed to notice the change, as well. His steps became smaller. Eyes turning to the sky. The first flake fell…then it seemed as if they all came at once. The surrounding air was filled with snowflakes that seemed to be coming from every direction. The wind picked up, and you could barely keep your eyes open. It was so loud, howling in your ears and slapping against any exposed skin. The snow was sticking to the ground and fast. Your boots were already covered in white powder, and you knew your jeans wouldn’t hold up to the conditions. This was not pretty snow. The flakes did not cascade on their way down, getting stuck on branches as they fell. It was not a scenic snowfall. This was a full-on blizzard, and you and Sam were trapped right in the middle of it.

“Ten percent, my ass!” You shouted over the screaming wind. Sam turned and gave you a “what do you want me to do about it?” expression.

“We have to find shelter.” He said back.

“Shouldn’t we head back?” You asked, wrapping your coat around you a little tighter.

“Not in this; looks like we are staying here tonight.” Sam pointed to a cabin. It was on the land of the farm, but not quite near the house. It would be perfect for keeping an eye on the place for the werewolf’s return. You looked at the cabin, back to him, then back at the house, before looking back at him and shrugging your shoulders.

“Alright.” You said with a defeated sigh. You made your way into the cabin, peaking in the windows before using your lock pick to get inside. The first thing you noticed was the silence within the walls. It made your boots sound impossibly loud against the wood floors. You looked around at the bare cabin. Just an old couch sat in the middle of the living room; a bookshelf was against the left wall leading into the kitchen. The cabinets had a few cans still in them, some plates and glasses, but nothing to make a home with.

“How long do you think it’s been since people have been here?” Sam asked you while he looked around the cabin too. You swiped at the counter and looked at the considerable amount of dust on your finger.

“I don’t know. Months maybe.” You took your backpack off and placed it on the floor.

“We should get a fire going,” Sam announced, making his way back outside. You decided to stay in and take inventory of what you had. You opened cabinets and doors, finding everything you could. You found blankets and pillows, giving them a smell before placing them on the couch. Next, you looked at each can of food. Most were expired, but you found a few cans that were still good. You shook out the blankets, getting as much dust out as you could. You then found a broom and swept away all the dust and debris in front of the fireplace, making room for the blankets. Sam came back about a half-hour later with wood.

“Find much?” You asked, looking behind him to see if there was any more.

“Most was wet, but I found a pile, and the ones underneath were good.” He knelt in front of the fireplace, placing the logs in one at a time. His cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold. His hair was sprinkled with snow, and his lips were extra pink against the grey backdrop. You shook your head, not letting yourself go there, and knelt next to him, searching your bag for a lighter. You handed it to him and watched him light the wood on fire. You instantly felt warmer just watching the yellow flames begin to dance. You didn’t want to get upset. You didn’t want to let your mind wander to the worst of thoughts, but you could feel the “what ifs” creeping in slowly and surely. What if you were stuck here for longer than just tonight. What if you run out of food? How will you shower? Wash your clothes? You looked over at Sam and could tell he was thinking the same things.

“Sam, I’m nervous.” You confessed, turning towards him.

“Me too,” He didn’t lie to you. “but we can do this, I promise. We just have to get through tonight.” He took you by the shoulders and forced you to look into his eyes, setting his jaw and nodding once. You found comfort in his assurance. You found peace within his green and gold eyes, nodding to yourself and biting your lip. You and Sam were trapped in a cabin while a blizzard raged overnight. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. The Mountains Call

Sam dropped his hands off your shoulders and looked away for a moment, his eyes scanning the room.

"We need more wood. A lot more wood. I'll go get some more." He said, standing up and heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you." You said quickly, moving with him.

"Y/N, I can get it, stay in here and stay warm." He offered, shaking his head slightly.

"I know you can; I want to be with you." You wiped the dust on your hands off on your pants. He was staring at you with a strange expression written on his face, making you feel slightly embarrassed. You let out a small breath and tore your eyes away from him, missing the small smile that pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Let's go then, the snow is piling up, and it will be dark soon." He flicked his head towards the door, and the two of you made your way outside. The snow was heavy and blinding when you stepped outside the cabin. It seemed to be coming from every direction, whipped and tossed by the screaming wind. You pulled your hood over your head and squinted your eyes, feeling the cold settle deep in your bones. The snow was already up to your mid-calf, melting against your skin. You dragged on behind Sam, placing your smaller feet into his large footprints. He looked back at you occasionally, his hair blowing into his eyes as he checked on you to make sure you were okay. You never minded when Sam checked on you. It never felt like he didn't trust or believe in you, only that he cared about you deeply and never wanted anything bad to happen to you, ever. There were times when you were about to charge into some monster's den and would catch him looking at you, hazel eyes dancing with unspoken words. You would always try to ignore the way your stomach would flip under his gaze how your heart quickened in your chest. 

You smiled at him, and the two of you made your way into the dense forest, trees cracking against the wind. He pointed to a pile between two evergreens. You would have thought that their branches would be heavy with snow, but the wind blew it away too quickly. You started to walk over when a particularly large gust of wind blew your hood off your head, distracting you for a moment. You stumbled slightly, your arms flew out to keep your balance, and you accidentally hit Sam right in the chest. You heard his breath leave his lungs, and he instinctively grabbed hold of your hand. He pulled you towards him and caught you, arm circling your waist. You fell against him, bodies pressing together for just a moment.

"You alright?" He asked you; he was concerned. You nodded and gave a small laugh. "You don't normally punch me." He joked, dimples showing as he smiled.

"Sorry!" You smiled with him, laughing lightly. "I lost my balance from the wind." You realized now how close he was to you, his body warm and firm. You blinked your eyes and reluctantly stepped away from him, nervously looking down at the ground. He released his hold on your waist, and the two of you stepped over to the pile. You held your arms out as he loaded the wood into them, checking on you to make sure you were sturdy. He piled the wood high in his arms, and you made your way back to the cabin the same as you had come. You were walking in his footsteps. You could hardly see the cabin in the harsh weather. The snowflakes were blinding you in their twisted and fast fall from the sky. You stumbled into the cabin behind Sam, the logs moving slightly in your arms as your snow-covered boots moved along the floor. Sam piled his wood by the fireplace so they would dry before helping you by taking the wood from your arms and adding it to the pile. You wiped at your arms and shrugged out of your jacket. Sam stood and began removing his coat as well, running his fingers through his hair and shaking out the snowflakes. You took turns changing clothes since both of your pants were soaking wet. You pulled on a pair of leggings from your bag and pulled Sam's socks over them, so they warmed your legs. Sam was waiting in the kitchen for you; he was looking at the canned food.

"What are our options for fine dining tonight?" You asked him, standing next to him and looking at the different canned food. He smiled down at you.

"Ravioli in a condensed tomato sauce or beans." He joked back. You loved Sam was like this, not caring about the worries of the world. Just present in the moment and laughing with you about something stupid.

"Ravioli?" You asked, shrugging your shoulders. He nodded and shrugged back, giving you a "what else are we going to do?" expression. You dug around in the cabinets and drawers until you found a pot and spoon, wiping them free of dust as best you could with your shirt. You walked back into the living room and sat down in front of the fire. Sam opened the can with his knife and handed it to you, your fingers brushing against one another. You dumped the contents into the can, and you and Sam both grimaced at the sludgy food. You placed the pot on the stone at the fireplace's bottom, stirring the food, so it warmed evenly.

\-----------------------------

Sam sat next to you in front of the fireplace. He couldn't stop looking at you; it was almost embarrassing. His lips parted, and he folded his hands in his lap, leaning forward to be closer to you in the heat of the fire. He watched as the light from the flames reflected off your skin. Your shirt was unbuttoned slightly, exposing your sternum to the dancing yellow light. You looked different to him somehow. He had seen that shirt before and seen those leggings many times. Your hair was styled the way it always was, but there was something new. The way your eyelashes seemed to be elongated by the amber glow of the fire. His body stiffened at the sight of your biting lightly into your bottom lip when you checked if the food was hot enough.

You gave the food a final stir and turned around with the hot pot in your hand. Placing it gently on the blankets between the two of you, and pushed the spoon toward him, letting him have the first bite. It was things like that, your generosity and kindness that brought Sam to his knees. He was always entranced by how you seemed to be in tune with what he and Dean needed. Aware of the toll the life took and how to best be there for both he and his brother. He only hoped he could give you the same reassurance.

\--------------------------------

You and Sam passed the spoon back and forth, eating one ravioli at a time in comfortable silence. You washed the pot with some snow after dinner.

"I can't believe it's still coming down so hard out there." You said as you placed the pot back in the kitchen for later use.

"I know, we're probably going to get like four feet of snow," Sam replied; he leaned back on one elbow and stretched his body. You swallowed at the sight and shyly looked away.

"That's crazy. How the hell are we going to hike through that?" You asked. You were nervous again, those questions creeping into your overactive mind again. How were you going to hike five hours in four feet of snow? You took in a large breath and furrowed your brow. Sam seemed to notice and placed his hand on yours in your lap. His warm and calloused skin was gently overtaking yours.

"Hey, we are going to get through this together. I promise." He said with a reassuring smile, his thumb running over the back of your hand and over your wrist. He always knew what to say to bring you back down to earth. Your mind could often take you high into the unknown, and in this life, that wasn't always the best trait to have. Getting swept away in the "what if's" could lead to severe repercussions, and on multiple occasions, it had. Sam always knew how to bring you down from your swirling thoughts and back into reality. A reality that he would then help you navigate. His gentle and calm nature put you at ease. You felt your shoulders relax and your jaw unclench. You looked into his eyes and saw the reflection of the fire in them, the yellow flames swaying against the green and gold.

"Thanks, Sam." You smiled back at him, not entirely pulling your eyes away yet. There was something different about him in this light. The amber light was surrounding him and dulling his large appearance. Leaving his soft and compassionate charm on full display. His smile looked wider. His eyes were more profound and fuller. You blinked your eyes and took in a sharp breath into your lungs. You pressed your lips together and tried to swallow down your growing feelings. You could feel the heat spreading through your core. Leaving seeds of yearning and wishful thinking in its wake.

"Can you believe tomorrow is Christmas eve?" Sam asked; you couldn't tell if he was trying to change the subject or just trying to make conversation.

"I know. I hope we can celebrate. I love being with my boys at Christmas." You twisted the hem of your shirt between your fingers.

"Me too. I hope we aren't here, but we can make the best of it." He replied; he placed one hand on his stomach. A laugh bubbled out of you before you could stop it.

"What? Sam, when have you ever?! You are always such a grump. All like 'I don't wanna.'" You hunched your shoulders, narrowed your eyes, and pursed your lips when you impersonated him, lowering your voice as much as you could. He laughed too then, slightly pushing you on the shoulder.

"I do not sound like that!" He defended himself, laughing despite being the subject of the mocking. You smiled and raised your hand, doing the 'little bit' sign with your index finger and thumb.

"Y/N!" He laughed again. "At least I don't get so drunk Dean has to carry me back to the motel every year." He rolled fully onto his elbow, pointing at you and raising his eyebrow. You feigned shock, dramatically touching your chest and letting your mouth fall open.

"Why now, Mr. Winchesta, for the life of me, I can't see what you mean. I would never act so indecent in public." You faked a southern bell accent, flicking your wrist in Sam's face.

"Get a few; what was it? Peppermint martinis? Yeah, get a few of those in you, and indecent is your middle name." Sam said back, his smile widening. His dimples in full effect now.

"Sam!" You shouted, laughing fully now. You shoved on his shoulder, and he lost his balance, falling onto his back with an "oof." You both were in full hysterics now. You laid down on your back next to him, the laughter subsiding slightly.

"I like your laugh." He said suddenly. You turned your head to see him already looking at you, eyes soft in the darkness. You stifled a sharp breath from how close your faces were.

"I like your laugh too, Sam." You tried to keep your expression neutral but almost faltered when his eyes did a small glance at your lips for just a second. You looked up at the ceiling and closed your eyes, feeling your chest sink with the heaviness of your exhaustion.

"Hey, Y/N?" Sam's voice was soft, all traces of joking gone.

"Yes?" You said. Letting your eyes open and rolling your head over to the side to look at him, he was still looking right at you.

"I know this isn't the ideal situation, but if I had to be stuck here with someone. I'm-well I'm glad, it's you." His eyes scanned your face, and you gave you a shy smile making your chest tighten. You swore you could feel your heart stop beating in your chest. You let out a small breath and rolled entirely on your side, tucking your hands under your head.

"I'm glad it's you too, Sammy." You said, your voice was softer than you expected, just above a whisper. He smiled a genuine but small smile that looked as if he was trying to hide it, his eyes moving to the ceiling.

\------------------------------

Sam lay next to you on the blankets. He could feel the heat from your skin. Feel your breath on his neck, his hair standing up. He couldn't look back at you because he didn't trust himself. Didn't trust himself not to grab you and let himself do all the things that he had been thinking about since you got here. Let his lips memorize your body. Every curve. Every dip. Every perfect imperfection. He could still feel your eyes on him in the darkness. Sensing the way your body was curled into itself next to him on the blankets. You were searching for more. You wanted more from him, and he desperately wanted to comply. Answers to the questions building in your head. Questions of his own raced through his mind at an alarming rate. What if you turned away? What if you didn't feel the same way? What if you just saw him as a friend and nothing more? But…what if…what if you didn't? What if you wanted him just as he wanted you? He swallowed and let out a breath, his eyes closing as the exhaustion of the day took him.

\-----------------------------

You watched Sam close his eyes, and you wondered what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about the snow? Was he thinking about Dean and how worried he must be? Or was he thinking about the same thing you were? Was he thinking about how easy submitting to your desires would be? How easy it would be to lean into this calling to reach out and touch him, feel his warmth. How easy it would be to have all the questions in your head answered with a simple kiss. Is he thinking about running his hands over your body like you are? How desperately you wanted to taste him, to drink him in like water. You sat up slowly as not to disturb Sam. His face was peaceful and calm in the night. You threw more logs on the fire and laid back down, wrapping yourself in a blanket. Pulling one over Sam as well and closing your eyes, the sound of crackling wood putting you to sleep.

Your eyes opened to sunlight, streaming the small windows in the front of the cabin. You rolled over and bumped into Sam, his body close to yours on the blankets. You smiled despite yourself and stretched your arms over your head. You stood slowly and quietly and made your way towards the door. You grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around your shoulders, holding it closed with your arms crossed over your chest. You opened the door and gasped at the sight. Your eyes widened, and your jaw fell slightly. You whispered a "wow" under your breath. Everything was covered in powdery white and glistening snow. It was still perfectly untouched by humanity. No dirt or footprints to take away from its purity. Just a cascading and never-ending racing yet still white river that sparkled in the sun's light. The tall evergreens stood proud against the white backdrop, their sturdy branches holding snow and icicles easily. The clear blue sky looked as if someone had painted it by hand with watercolor, the mountains jagged height cutting into it. You stepped out onto the porch and closed the door, your feet curling from the sudden cold. You leaned against the railing, your head resting lightly on one of the beams. The silence of the mountain was loud in its halting strength. You had never felt peace like this in your life. Nothing to hunt. Nothing to kill. No one around to hurt. Just you, Sam, and the clean mountain air.

"Hey, wow!" Sam said, stepping out onto the porch too. His eyes widened the same as yours as they took in the scene in front of him.

"Right!" You said, smiling at him. "With the werewolf, Dean, the hike, and the snowstorm, I didn't even get to take in how beautiful this place is." You turned back to the scene and let yourself marvel in the silence a bit longer.

"It really is." He agreed, coming to stand next to you.

"What do you think Dean is doing right now?" You asked him.

"Yelling at the rangers to come to help us." Sam tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. You laughed because you knew that's exactly what Dean was doing right now.

\-------------------------

Dean limped his way into the rangers station. A hard look on his face as he slammed his open palm on the first desk he saw.

"Hey!" Dean practically shouted. The poor ranger jumped in his chair.

"What the heck, man?" He asked, putting his coffee down on his desk and checking his shirt if any had dripped.

"My brother and my friend are trapped up in the mountain," Dean explained, his hand pointing up at the mountains in the distance.

"Okay, how long have they been up there?" The ranger asked, falling into business mode.

"They left yesterday morning," Dean answered, limping away as if the ranger was going to follow him.

"Sir, we can't go up there." The ranger said.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked, turning around and spreading his arms out wide.

"We are expecting more snow. If we head up there now, we will just be more people to save." The ranger replied, turning his computer monitor so Dean could see the weather report.

\-----------------------------

You looked out at all the snow; Sam was right; you had gotten about four to five feet of snow. As breathtaking as it was, there was that nagging worry still in the back of your mind. How the hell were you going to get out of here?

"Hey, Sam." You asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He answered, turning to look at you.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" You asked him, turning fully to look at him.

"Honestly, I don't know if we are. At least not today." He answered, and as much as it scared you, you appreciated his honesty.

"Okay then, we need to search this cabin top to bottom for more food and try and get some electricity in here." You said, your hunter instincts taking over.

"I agree; I saw a door in the kitchen; it may lead to a basement or something." He said, turning and walking back into the cabin. You made your way into the kitchen, grabbing flashlights along the way, and Sam opened the door, which did indeed lead into a basement. You walked down the old wooden staircase after Sam and looked around at all the dust and debris. There was a shelf to your right; its wooden planks were lined with canned food, and few mason jars full of liquid. On the back wall, behind the stairs, sat metal boxes containing the fuses for the house. Sam opened them up and checked each one before trying a few switches. The first few were unsuccessful, but on the third try, you heard a click from upstairs. You raced into the kitchen and smiled at the light shining from up above.

"Sam! We got it!" You shouted with excitement in your voice. You heard Sam's footsteps coming up the stairs; he smiled at the light too. It was silly, the two of you standing there smiling at a lightbulb, but you both needed this win. It brought you a small inkling of hope. Maybe things would work out after all.


	3. The Winds Whisper

You were sitting on the blankets with your legs crossed under you, a toothbrush hanging out your mouth as you rummaged through your bag. Sam sat next to you; he was also brushing his teeth. You found the granola bars you had been searching for and handed one to Sam before getting up to spit in the sink. The two of you ate together in the mountain of blankets and pillows, the fire still going strong behind you in the crisp morning air.

“What should we do today?” You asked him, pulling one of your legs up to your chest.

"Well, we have electricity, so that means we have running water. I think I would love a shower." Sam chuckled. You laughed too, nodding in agreement.

"Oh! And the laundry!" You added, a finger coming up in excitement. Sam's smile widened on his face, his dimples making him look younger.

You let Sam have the first shower, allowing you to go back into the basement to look at all the canned food. You looked over each one, checking its expiration date before bringing what you could fit in your hands upstairs. You found some rice and pasta as well on the shelves. There was a can in the back; you moved around the side of the rack and almost tripped over a large box. You scrunched your face as you knelt to examine it closely. It had a thick layering of dust on it that you tried to wipe away with your hand. The box was labeled 'Christmas,' and you couldn't stop the smile that spread across your face, a feeling of nostalgia warming your chest. You carried the box upstairs and set it down in the middle of the blankets. Your eyes widened as you looked inside. The bathroom door opened, and Sam walked into the room with just a towel around his waist.

“Hey, look what I-.” You stopped mid-sentence, looking at this perfect man standing in front of you, his toned and long body facing you as you started to speak. You felt your jaw fall slightly, and your muscles turned to jello under you, a heat spreading over your skin. A water droplet fell from his hair, and your eyes followed it down his chest, over his abs, and into the towel that was barely hanging on his hips. You cleared your throat and licked your lips, yanking your eyes away from him and swallowing your drool before it spilled out your mouth.

“Y/N? You okay?” Sam asked, genuine concern written across his handsome features. He clearly didn’t see the effect he was having on you at the moment. You nodded and cleared your throat again, opening your mouth to talk, only to close it again when you realized you didn't remember what you were saying. You leaned to the side and bumped into the box, embarrassingly startling yourself, a small yelp leaving your mouth.

"Oh! Oh! Right! I found this in the basement. Look, it's all Christmas stuff!" You managed to say, the words tumbling out of your mouth in a fast and almost frantic manner.

"Oh, cool!" Sam said back, a smile breaking through his confused expression. "Let me just change, and we can go through it together." He said as he walked back into the bathroom to change. You blew out a breath of air through your mouth, eyes closed in embarrassment.

“Get it together, Y/N!” You whispered to yourself, your fingers slapping your forehead slightly. “It’s just Sam! Tall, handsome, strong, kind, caring, smart Sam.” You let out a large breath of air and let your head hang, “I am so done for.” You mumbled to yourself and tried to relax, hugging a pillow into your chest. You were able to calm yourself down somehow, ignoring the hot and pulsing feeling in your core. Sam walked into the room and sat down next to you, peering into the box with you.

“What have we got here?” He pulled the first few items out, holding them up for both of your inspection. A wooden wreath with greenery wrapped into it and a red cardinal sitting in the base, fake snow covering the bottom. Next was a popsicle frame surrounding white paper with a small red handprint in its center. You took it from him and held it gently between your fingers. There was a story here, and it made something bloom within your chest, something you had almost forgotten about. Something you had buried deep in your heart when you became a hunter. Knowing you could never have it, and yet here you were in someone else's home wishing for a home of your own. You smiled a small, sad smile and placed the frame down on the blankets. You looked back in the box with Sam, curiosity spiking. You pulled out a few Christmas themed candles. Green candles scented with pine, red candles scented with mulled wine and cinnamon. You opened each one, bringing them to your nose and inhaling deeply.

“We should light these later.” You said, placing the candles down next to the popsicle frame. Sam nodded and pulled out several ornaments from the box. He held them in between his fingers as if he thought he was going to break them; an almost pained expression sat on his face that pulled at your heart. You covered his hand with yours and looked up at him.

“I uh..” He started, looking over at you and letting his voice trail off. 

“We should do something with these.” You said gently, letting yourself look into his everchanging eyes and feeling your heart pound in your chest.

"Like what?" His face was so close to yours; you could smell his toothpaste.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find a saw." You smiled and stood up and made your way into the basement again, Sam following you down the stairs. You found one propped up against the wall at the base of the steps.

“Why do we need a saw?” He asked you, his eyebrows knitted together on his forehead.

“Boot up, Winchester, we are getting a Christmas tree.” You said, placing the saw against his chest and walking back up the steps to get your boots and coat on. You and Sam got dressed, and after a few protests from Sam, made your way outside. The snow was deep and challenging to walk on, but you both pressed forward. Finding a perfect evergreen was easy when they surrounded you in the mountains. You and Sam started to make your way over to one when you got an idea. A childish and silly idea that made you giggle under your breath when it entered your mind. You knelt slightly and picked up some snow into your hands, forming it into a ball with your gloves. You threw it hard at an unsuspecting Sam and watched the ball explode into white power on his back, dusting his shoulders and hair with snow. You fell into laughter when he turned around to face you, his eyes looking you over like you were the enemy. You knelt to collect more snow and watched Sam do the same thing. You couldn't make a snowball fast enough, and Sam nailed you right on the arm. Snow exploding into your face and scarf.

“You’re in for it now.” You said, pointing at Sam.

“Oh yeah, come and get me.” He joked, his long and lean legs taking him quickly through the tall snow. You took off after him, looking like a freshly born giraffe stumbling through four feet of snow. You aimed another snowball and hit Sam directly in the arm, his face scrunching from the spray of snow. He threw another one at your chest. The two of you were laughing hysterically; the weight of all you carried slowly lifted off you for a brief moment in time. You were so distracted by the snow and the good time you were having that you didn't notice Sam's absence.

"Sam?" You called. Your voice sounded loud against the silence of the mountain. There was no answer back; your hunter senses began to kick in, heart racing and blood pumping. You called his name again, head whipping in all directions. You heard a crunch behind you, and you froze in place. There was a small whooshing sound, and then you were off your feet. Sam plowed into you, his arms circling your waist and lifting you off the ground. You yelped in surprise and instinctively spread your arms out wide. Sam bent his knees and swung your body down onto the cold snow. You flopped into the soft powder with a laugh erupting from your lungs. Sam let go of your waist and took your wrists in his hands, pinning them over your head. His body sprawled on top of you in the snow. His hips were jutting into yours, a smug smile across his pink lips.

\---------------------------

You stood in the snow, your head whipping around frantically. Sam knew he had you now. He moved towards you like an animal stalking its prey. He pounced on you, his arms circling your waist and quickly lifting you into the air. He bent his knees and swung your body down in between his legs. You fell into the snow under him, and he took the opportunity to pin your hands above your head before you could react. There were snowflakes in your eyelashes, and Sam had to catch his breath from the sight. Your body was soft and warm underneath him; your legs around him made his heart quicken. He licked his lips and watched your face soften. You were so close. He looked into your eyes and tried to read what was happening in your overactive mind. You glanced down at his lips for the smallest of moments, and Sam felt his heart jump into his throat; the thought of you wanting him as much as he wanted you made his blood run with fire. He wanted you so badly. He couldn’t think about anything else but closing the gap between your lips and finally tasting you. He swallowed and moved off you, helping you stand with him and not letting go until he saw you were steady on your feet. He watched you shake the snow out of your hair and coat.

“Alright, now that I look like a powdered donut. Shall we?” You joked, motioning towards the woods.

"We shall." He held his arm out for you, and you hooked your hand through his elbow and began walking to find a tree.

\-----------------------------

The tree looked taller inside than it did outside. You looked up at the top and how it was almost flush with the ceiling. The candles you had found in the box were burning in the background, their scents filling the entire room with a Christmassy feel. The fire was still roaring in the fireplace, warming you to your bones.

“This looked much smaller out there.” You spoke, looking over at Sam with your eyes.

"Yes. Yes, it did." He agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. He chuckled, and you laughed along with him before you set to work.

"First things first. We need lights." You said, moving towards the box and taking out a string of lights. You began wrapping the lights around the bottom of the tree, hanging it off the branches with care. You and Sam handed the lights back and forth to each other, making sure to get each part. You got as high as you could until your tippy-toes couldn't even help you reach. You flopped down and let your arms fall to your sides.

"I got it," Sam said, taking the lights from your hands and moving around the tree on his own.

“Show off.” You muttered with a joking grin. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and looked up to admire his work.

“We should do the rest.” He said, squeezing your shoulders before releasing them and moving over to the box. You and Sam placed ornaments around the tree with precision. Knowing this would probably be the last time either of you decorated a Christmas tree. The decorations and ornaments looked so small in Sam's large hands. His long fingers were placing them so gently on the branches. You couldn't stop looking at him, his tender yet strong hands—his expansive chest and shoulders. You couldn't stop thinking about his body on top of yours earlier today, how his hips had fit perfectly between your legs. You couldn't stop the feeling that spread throughout you when he looked into your eyes like he was looking for the meaning of life, how you had almost given it all up and kissed him right there in the snow. How you desperately wanted his body against yours again, the feeling of his skin on yours still fresh in your mind. You shook your head and moved back to the box, digging in a little deeper.

You found a star at the bottom of the box for the top of the tree; it was gold and shimmery in the rustic cabin. You held it in your hands for a moment before you turned around to face Sam with a small smile on your lips. He smiled back at you and took the star from your hands. He tried to reach the top of the tree, getting up on his tippy toes. He looked back at you and shook his head. You let your shoulders fall in defeat and took the star back from him.

"Here, may I?" He asked you, pointing to your body. You furrowed your brow but decided to trust him and nodded your head. He knelt next to you, his arms once again coming around your waist. His fingers dug into your hips as he lifted you on one shoulder.

"Sam!" You shouted. He held out his opposite hand for you to balance yourself on. You laced your fingers through his and moved your hips until you felt your weight was evenly balanced. His hand moved up your body as he stood, his fingers splaying over your rib cage. You were perfectly balanced on his shoulder and bicep. He walked over to the tree, and you quickly but gently placed the star on top.

“Good?” He asked you.

"Perfect." You answered. He lowered himself back down, and you reluctantly climbed off him, you didn’t want to let his hand go just yet, but you did. You gave him a shy smile and leaned into him, your head relaxing against his chest. His hands took your shoulders into them, his fingers squeezing and kneading your flesh lightly as if he was giving it no thought at all. Your eyes closed, and you softened into the moment. This was perfect. This was everything you had been missing. He was everything you had been missing. 

"It's snowing again," Sam said softly. You let out a contented sigh and looked out the window to see the snowflakes dancing in the wind again, but this time there was no fear. There were no "what ifs" that crept into your mind. No aching concerns that weighed heavy on your bones. This time all you felt was joy at the snowflakes parade from the sky. You were with Sam, and that was all you could ever need.

\--------------------------

“Damnit!” You said, your hands hitting your bag in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

"I thought I packed more clothes, I'm out, and I want to shower.” You mumbled, looking into your bag again as if they would magically appear.

"Here, borrow one of my shirts, and we will put a load of laundry on after your shower." He offered, holding out one of his flannels.

“Are you sure?” You asked him, taking it into your hands.

“Of course.” He gave you a perfectly crooked smile.

The shower was hot and steamy and everything you needed. The bathroom was old and lacked elegance, but you couldn't care one bit. All you could think about was Sam and your time together in this dusty old cabin. How he was touching you more than usual. Sure, you guys were friends, and a hug here or there was expected, a kiss on the cheek even. But to lay on top of you in a pile of snow? To hold and massage your shoulders? It was all new, and you already missed his skin on yours, missed his fingers squeezing your flesh. You closed your eyes and let the water warm your body.

\-----------------------------

The door to the bathroom opened, and you stepped out wearing Sam's shirt. He had to look away because the way it folded against your body almost brought Sam to his knees. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and tried to swallow down any building feelings. You played with the buttons on the shirt absentmindedly as you loaded the clothing into the washing machine. Sam tried not to watch you but found his eyes wandering back to you no matter how hard he tried to look away. The way your legs looked in his shirt. The way you had rolled up the sleeves so your hands could be exposed. How even though it was big on you, you filled it out entirely.

You came and sat next to him on the blankets, pulling a blanket over your legs. You leaned back on one arm and faced the fire. Sam watched the light from the flames dance along your skin. The two of you made rice and beans for dinner, sharing from the same spoon just like last night. He couldn't get over how you seemed to place your mouth right where his mouth had just been—eating from the exact same spot as him with each bite. You and Sam talked about Christmas eves of the past. Laughing and reminiscing about life on the road with Dean before settling down for the night. Your bodies were so close—the blanket covering both of you at once. Sam felt you roll towards him, your body coming even closer to him in the quickly darkening cabin. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to fall asleep, so his urges didn't become a reality. He took large calming breaths into his lungs, pushing away his desires and concentrating on his sore muscles. He felt himself slowly fall into the black unknown until his breathing steadied and his body completely relaxed.

\------------------------

Sam closed his eyes, and you felt a peace wash over you as well, sleep calling you into its calming grasp. You rolled onto your side, looking at Sam, his breathing, putting you into a trance-like state until you too fell into the unknown with him.

You woke to your body being pulled down and over. You nuzzled your head against the pillow in confusion and groaned. Sam’s arms were wrapped tightly around you, his long fingers splaying over your stomach.

"Y/N," Sam said, his voice husky and grainy. His breath was hot in your ear and against your neck.

“Sam?” You whispered, turning your head to look at him only to find that he was still fast asleep. You smiled to yourself and snuggled down deeper into his embrace.

“Y/N.” He mumbled again, squeezing you even closer. You closed your eyes and placed your hand over his on your stomach. This was right.


	4. The Fire's Kiss

Sam woke to the sunlight streaming in through the front windows. The fire had died down overnight, and a chill swam throughout the small cabin. He took in a breath through his nose and tried to burrow deeper into the covers. He felt something pulling on his arms, and he opened his eyes in confusion. You were tangled into him under the blankets. Your body pressed firmly against his, your back was against his chest, and your legs were twisted together in a mess of skin. Sam realized now that his hand was under your shirt and covering your stomach. He felt his blood run faster in his veins, his fingers gently moving across your skin. He picked his head up to look at your sleeping face; you looked so peaceful in your slumber. He sat up a little higher and leaned over you, smiling down at you for a moment. He reluctantly got up, trying his best not to disturb you, to put more wood on the fire. He counted the logs left and swallowed nervously, you were dangerously low on wood, and he wasn't sure how you would get more without chopping down trees. There was only enough to get you through the next two days, Sam guessed. Even then, you needed to get off this mountain. Food wouldn't last, and Dean was definitely freaking out in your and Sam's absence. He couldn't stop the counter-attack that filled his mind when he thought of the time he was getting to spend with you and how it made him feel. He never felt so at home than in this old cabin with you on Christmas. There was a part of him that never wanted to leave. He never wanted to give up what you two had created over the last two days, never wanted to abandon the safe place he now had.

“Sam?” Your voice pierced through his worries. He turned to you and smiled, stifling a laugh from your disheveled appearance.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you.” He whispered.

"No, it's okay." You said back, covering your mouth with your hand while you yawned.

"Y/N?" Sam said softly; his voice was almost shaky.

“Yeah?” You answered, propping your head on your hand and laying on your side.

“Merry Christmas.” He replied, leaning close to you and connecting his eyes with yours.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” You answered, not letting your eyes move from his and holding his gaze longer than necessary. Sam swallowed and nervously licked his lips, tearing his eyes away from you and looked at the ground. The effect you had on him was getting even stronger. He didn’t know how much more he could take before his desires got the best of him.

\------------------

Dean put all his weight on his good leg as he looked over the map with the ranger.

"Alright, sir, where did they go?" The ranger asked him, his hands splayed over the side of the table as he leaned on it to look at the map.

"By the old McCall farm," Dean answered hesitantly, knowing the reaction he would get. The ranger looked at him and back down at the map, an eyebrow-raising in confusion.

“What were they doing up there?” He asked Dean.

"Hiking," Dean answered with his most charming smile.

“Did they have a vehicle?” The ranger stood up straight now, obviously questioning Dean’s story.

"No," Dean answered flatly.

“They went hiking to an abandoned farm in winter?” The ranger asked, trying to put the pieces together.

“Yes.” Dean gave the ranger a look like “What? You have never done this?” and slapping his thighs.

"Sir, that's a five-mile hike from here. Why would they do that?" The ranger crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Dean, his trust slowly fading.

"They are weird adventure people, okay? Can we please go up there and get them?" Dean said, dropping the friendly guy act and narrowing his eyes at the ranger. He looked at Dean for a beat, trying to see if he should trust him. He decided that he had an obligation to at least look into it.

"It's gonna take Ethel a few hours to get up there.” The ranger said, hooking his thumbs into his belt.

“Ethel?” Dean asked, an eyebrow raised.

The plow was old and rusting. It’s yellow paint chipping away, revealing its browning metal. The only thing that looked like it worked was its tires. They were huge, as big as Dean, with thick chains wrapped around the black rubber. Dean looked over at the ranger, Ralf, and pressed his lips together, nodding his head.

“Dean, meet Ethel. She’s saved many people from this mountain.” Ralf said, pride evident on his face.

"Good, let's go." Dean's voice was low.

The two men climbed into the plow and began their climb up the mountain. The plow moved slowly, pushing mounds of snow aside. The huge tires flattened whatever snow the plow didn’t move, the metal chains clanking with every turn. The ride was slow and bumpy, Dean being thrown around in the passenger seat. They had only made it about a quarter of the way when Ralf looked up at the sky and slowed the machine down.

“What are you doing? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, looking up at the sky as well. 

"Those are snow clouds," Ralf said, already moving the plow to turn around.

“I don’t care!” Dean practically shouted. “That’s my brother and my friend you are leaving up there to die!” He turned his whole body to look at Ralf. The ranger fully turned Ethel around and put her in park, looking at Dean.

“You said they are adventurous, right?” He asked.

"Yeah," Dean said.

“They know survival skills?” He asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, anger still controlling him.

“There are plenty of hunting cabins up there in the mountains, especially by the old McCall farm. They probably found one of those and are staying safe inside. We can go back to the station right now and look at the weather to make a plan.” Ralf said, giving Dean a reassuring smile and a nod of his head.

“No! It’s not snowing yet. We can still make it!” Dean slammed his fist on the dashboard.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we simply can't take the risk of being more people to rescue." Ralf turned and began the drive back down the mountain.

\--------------------

The morning passed lazily and easily. You made breakfast with some of the canned food and talked about how you would get out of the cabin. You knew that you two had to leave. That supplies would run out, and the severity of the situation would take its hold, but you didn't want to. There was a part of you that wanted to live out the rest of your days huddled here with Sam, holding onto each other in the dark. Shy smiles and warm touches to get you through the rest of winter. Your need for him was growing. You could feel the swell of it in your heart when you looked at him; his profile lit by the fire's glow. You could hear the pounding of your blood when he looked back at you with those blue-green eyes of his, making you dizzy in all the right ways. Everything inside you wanted and begged for all of him to be all of yours.

You were looking out the window in the living room; Sam was on the floor flipping through a lore book when something caught your eye. A person was making their way through the snow.

“Sam!” You said in a whisper yell.

"What?" He answered, sitting up.

“There’s someone out there.” You said, your face turning back to look at the person again.

“What?!” Sam asked with shock in his voice. He stood and practically ran over to you, the two of you looking out the same window.

“Do you think it’s the werewolf?” You asked, still whispering.

“I don’t know, who else would be up here?” He looked down at you, his brow furrowed on his forehead.

“Should we check it out?” You asked, shrugging your shoulders.

“I don’t think we have an option. Besides, I would rather we find them then they find us.” He answered, already walking away to get his boots and coat on. The two of you got dressed and made your way outside, bracing yourself for the freezing cold snow against your body. You once again awkwardly trudged through the high snow until you could see the old farm you were at only three nights ago; it felt like a lifetime with all that had happened between you and Sam since. Due to the conditions, it took you over an hour. You realized that the sky was darkening again, and you glanced up to see the grey clouds rolling in.

“You have got to be shitting me; more snow?” You mumbled to yourself. You and Sam made a plan to invade the house; you had wanted to wait until night, but the temperature was already dropping, and you knew you couldn't withstand the cold. You pulled your gun out of the waistband of your pants, watching Sam do the same, and approached the house. It was dark and quiet except for one light on in the kitchen. Sam motioned that he was going to the left, so you went right, attacking from both sides. The door was locked, and it took you a moment to pick the lock due to the near frostbite in your fingers. You snuck in, not making a sound. Lightly and painstakingly placing your boots on the wood floors so no one would hear you approach. You rounded the corner and raised your gun. A man stood at the kitchen counter. A bottle of whiskey and a bloody rag sat in front of him, his hands splayed out on the sides of the counter. He moved one hand and took off his baseball cap, scratching his brown curls only to place the baseball cap back on his head. You froze. Instantly recognizing him, fear settling within your gut.

He looked up and saw Sam first. His eyes widening, and fists balling out of instinct. He then turned and looked at you, the anger dropping and replaced by pure confusion.

"Y/N?" He asked you, his eyebrows furrowing and his head tilting slightly. You looked over at Sam, who was giving you the same look of confusion. Your shot was blocked, the layout of the room and the way you were standing, making it impossible to hit him in the heart. Sam also didn't have a shot; the werewolf had turned when he had seen you, his back to Sam. He wasn’t facing you, you were looking at his profile, and you suspected that this was deliberate. You knew you had to distract him, throw him for a loop. You lowered your gun and held your hands up in surrender, sending him a smile.

“Jessie?” You asked, your expression mocking theirs. He looked almost hurt for a moment before the rage set in again.

“Jessie?” He asked, clearly offended.

"No, that's not it, is it?" You pursed your lips and looked away for a moment. "Jamie?" You asked carelessly. He practically growled in rage. He balled his fists at his sides, taking short and loud breaths through his nose as his face scrunched in anger. You snapped your fingers and pointed at him with excitement written across your face as if something had just dawned on you. “Jimmy!” You said with a smile and a small wink that was actually a message for Sam and not Jeremy. He seemed to get the message, raising his gun and silently stepping a little closer to the werewolf.

"Stop guessing, Y/N," Sam said, his voice deep. Jeremy's eyes were the first thing to change. They were seeming to grow in size and erupting into a harsh yellow. He whipped his body around to face Sam, who shot without hesitation. The bullet ripped through Jeremy’s chest, stunning him for a moment before he fell. You and Sam stood over his body for a moment to make sure he was dead.

"Nice job distracting him. I didn't know what you were doing at first, but it worked." Sam said with a small smile.

“To be honest, I really did forget his name for a minute.” You laughed, putting your gun back in the waistband of your jeans.

"Really?" He asked you; his eyes seemed to brighten when you said this.

“Of course, he was just some guy.” You replied with a smile, nudging Sam on the arm with your shoulder slightly. Sam shyly looked away from you and ran his hand over the back of his neck, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Hey, we should get out of here before the sun sets." You said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment but also wanting to leave. He turned and looked at you, nodding his head and moving towards the door. You stepped outside and were once again blinded by snow.

"Great. Just what we needed. More snow." Sam said sarcastically. You and Sam make the trek back to the cabin, you following in his footsteps. It was colder than it was before, and the wind was chilling you right to the bone. You couldn't feel your fingers or toes anymore, and your lungs stung with the icy burn of each breath. You were violently shaking by the time you reached the cabin's front door. Sam walked in first and immediately took his boots off, putting more wood on the fire as he went. You practically stumbled in behind him, holding your frozen fingers out above the fire.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked you, his hand coming to lay on your back.

“C-c-c-cant ffffeelll my f-f-fingers.” You mumbled through jittering teeth.

“Okay, I can help you.” He said. He took your coat off and threw it on the couch next to his before pushing on your shoulders lightly so you would sit. He sat in front of you and took each boot off slowly and carefully. He then took your feet into his hands and rubbed them softly and gently, warming them with his skin. When he was satisfied with your feet, he inched closer to you and took both your hands into his, once again rubbing them for warmth. He moved your combined hands up to his mouth, cupping his hands around his lips and blowing hot air onto your hands. You were just staring at him, all sense of freezing gone. You felt a heat rush though you that had nothing to do with the fire. You felt the desire you had for him spread deeper into your body. You swallowed and curled your fingers around his, lacing them together effectively. He looked up from your combined hands and into your eyes.

"Feeling better?" He asked; his voice seemed thicker than usual, and it made your blood run even faster. You opened your mouth to say yes. That was all you were going to say, but the words just tumbled out of your mouth, and there was nothing you could do to stop them.

"I am tired of motel rooms, Sam." You replied, confusing both you and Sam for a moment. Sam furrowed his brow and looked down at you, tilting his head to the side.

"Okay…um…what?" He asked politely. You thought about laughing it off, coming up with some story about how you didn't know what you were saying. But then you looked into his eyes again, and you knew you wanted to open up to him, to tell him everything you were thinking.

"I am tired of motel rooms. I am tired of lumpy cushions and questionable stains. I don't want to lay my head on another pillow that smells like cigarette smoke. To wake up looking at a water stained ceiling or a yellowing carpet. I am sick of shitty gas station coffee and diner food, feeling like a luxury. I'm tired of sweating to death in the middle of august because our air conditioner from 1955 is broken. I don't want to get drunk at a bar and pass out on sticky sheets." You paused for a moment. Sam was staring directly at you, his eyes asking you what this all meant. You hadn't planned on exposing yourself like this, hadn't expected to dump all this on him, but he was so easy to open up to. These walls couldn't tell your secrets. This dusty and old cabin could cradle you for another night. For the first time in a long time, you didn't feel the weight of being watched. You felt seen. You swallowed and continued on. "I want a place to call my own. I want my own pillow and to make my own shitty coffee. I want a place where no monster can touch me, walls, and a roof to keep me safe. I want…I want a home, Sam." You stopped talking and waited for him to respond. You were desperately holding onto his eyes to try and read his mind. He swallowed and cleared his throat, looking away from you for just a second. His expression was hard to read, but you could have sworn he looked hopeful.

"Y/N, I-." He paused and licked his lips, bowing his head, and squeezing your fingers. He lifted his head again and looked down at your intertwined hands before continuing. "Do you know why I never wanted to celebrate Christmas with you and Dean?" He asked, and you shook your head, silently begging him to tell you the answer. "Because I never had a home. I never had a place to lay my head that felt completely safe. I grew up in motel rooms or being dumped at Bobby's for weeks on end. I never knew what it was like to decorate a Christmas tree and leave out cookies and milk for Santa. I never made a Christmas list or woke up to presents under the tree. I tried to celebrate once in college, with Jess, but it didn't feel right. It never felt right. I always felt like I was an outsider looking in. I-I have wanted a home my entire life—a place to feel safe from all the bad in this world. Anytime I tried to make one, it ended pretty bad, so I just stopped trying. Then, I got stuck here in this cabin with you." He said, his eyes coming up to meet yours finally. "For the first time in my life, I feel like I have a home. We decorated a Christmas tree together on Christmas eve. We share food and stories with each other. Don't get me wrong; this cabin isn't what like a home to me; it's you, Y/N. You feel like a home to me." He stopped talking and waited. You could see the nervous excitement in his eyes as he watched to see what you would say. You said the first thing that came into your head. The first words that felt true and right.

"You feel like home to me too, Sam." You said, an uncontrollable smile spreading across your face at the confessions. He didn't reply with words. His hand came up and cupped your cheek, his thumb running over your skin. His eyes connected with yours, asking for your permission, and you nodded. Telling him, it was okay, that you wanted it too. He didn't hesitate then. His mouth came crashing down on yours, and time seemed to stand still. The world fell away. All you could feel was his skin. All you could taste was his mouth as you opened up for his exploring tongue. Your fingers laced into his hair, holding onto it lightly so you could rise to your knees. His hands ran down the expanse of your body, fingers splaying over your rib cage and hips. He pulled you down onto him, your legs straddling either side of his hips. His teeth sank into your lower lip lightly, and you moaned into his mouth, his tongue licking where he had just bitten. His left hand moved down to your thigh, hooking his hand under your knee and rolling onto the ground. He laid over you, hands caressing your head and hips. His fingers moved under your shirt, grabbing at your skin. Your breathing was coming in loud and fast, panting, and moaning. His mouth moved down your jaw and over your neck, his nose burying into your hairline. Your back arched into his chest, and you ran your fingers up his shirt to touch his skin. His mouth left kisses across your chest, lips sucking at your hypersensitive skin. You dragged your nails down his back, feeling his muscles flex under them.

“Sam.” His name fell off your lips as a breathy whisper. He moved up your body until his face was level with yours; he leaned his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

“Y/N.” His voice was deep and husky, his chest rumbling against yours as he spoke.

“I want you.” You said, spreading your legs a little wider.

“I want you so bad.” He rutted his hips against yours, allowing you to feel him fully. You moaned into him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his perfect mouth back down onto yours.


	5. The Hearts Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

Sam unbuttoned your shirt one button at a time, leaving open mouth kisses along your newly exposed flesh. His hair tickled you as he moved slowly down your body. You felt his fingers hook into the waistband of your jeans. His callouses were scratching your hips and stomach. His nimble fingers undid the button, and he sat up for a moment to pull your jeans off your legs. You saw his face for the first time and your breath caught in your throat from the sight. His skin was flushed red and sweaty. His pupils were blown wide with lust as he looked over your body. His mouth hung open slightly, his lips puffy and wet from kissing. All thought left your mind and was replaced with a primal need. You swallowed and lifted your hips slightly so he could tear the jeans off your body. One large hand grabbing your underwear and sliding them down your legs. He surprised you by tenderly touching your cheek, fingers twisting into your hair at the base of your neck as his thumb ran along your jawline. He kissed you again, his mouth overtaking yours with passion. You reached down and unbuttoned his flannel, tearing at the fabric until it was off his skin. Your fingers traced his expansive and muscular chest, feeling his muscles clench as you went lower towards his abs until you reached his belt buckle. You undid it quickly and pushed his jeans off with your hands until he was fully exposed and naked. He took in a shaky breath when you touched him, his lips stilling over yours for a moment.

“Y/N, you are so beautiful.” He said, his voice was so deep and husky.

“Sam, please.” You pleaded, your hips coming up to touch his again; your voice was breathy and high pitched.

"I know, baby, I've got you." He mumbled against your skin, his few days of stubble scratching you lightly as he made his way back down your body. His mouth left kisses on your thighs, teeth pulling on the soft flesh. Your back arched, and you ran your fingers lightly through his hair, trying to tell him how good he was making you feel. His mouth finally made its way to where you desperately needed it, his arms hooking under your legs, fingers digging into your skin. You took in a sharp breath from the feeling of his tongue, your toes curling into the blanket. Your eyelids fluttered, and your heart rate picked up. Your breathing was coming in ragged and fast into your lungs. You were slipping deeper into bliss. Your fingers were practically yanking Sam's hair out of his head. He seemed to be enjoying himself, moaning, and groaning into you as your legs started to shake on his shoulders. He pulled away, and a strangled sound left your mouth, desperately aching for more. He pushed into you, filling you completely. Your head rolled back, and your eyes shut at the feeling. He let out a guttural sound and dipped his head into the crook of your neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder as he pushed even further. His arms circled your body and held you tight against him, his fingers splaying over your lower back and shoulders. He spread his legs wide, almost forcing your legs wider, and set a slow but even pace.

“You feel good.” You whispered into his skin.

"You feel amazing." He whispered back; his voice sounded like he was trying to control himself. You hooked your nails into his shoulders and pressed yourself even tighter against him, letting him know it was okay, that you weren't going to break. He seemed to understand the message, his hips snapping faster and deeper with each thrust. You held onto him and let him take you higher and higher until your entire body was buzzing. You felt the knot in your core become tighter and tighter. The tension was building inside you like interrupted running water. You could feel his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic. Sam pressed his chest against yours, and you could feel his heart pounding in his chest, feel his skin getting hotter. He sucked on your pulse point at the base of your neck, and the dam broke inside you, complete bliss consuming you as the fire spread through your veins. You threw your head back, your nails digging even deeper into Sam's flesh. A low and primal groan fell from his lips when your walls clenched and fluttered around him, his arms tightened, and he held you even closer to him as his orgasm utterly consumed him. Your body relaxed first, your muscles unclenching and letting you rest. Sam didn't let you go through; he kissed your neck and jaw between heavy breaths. You wrapped your legs around his hips, holding him close.

"Y/N." That was all he said. A chill ran down your spine as his name left your lips in his post-orgasmic bliss. He lifted his head to look at you, his bangs falling in your face as he looked into your eyes.

“I have wanted that for a long time.” You said, nuzzling your nose against his.

“I have wanted you for a long time.” He whispered before connecting his lips to yours in the shadow of the fire.

************************

\-----------------------------

You and Sam were curled into one another in the mountain of blankets. His back rested against the couch while you sat in between his legs. Your back was against his chest while his fingers absentmindedly ran from the base of your neck and down your shoulder. His opposite arm wrapped tightly around your waist. He would occasionally kiss your hairline or shoulder.

“Tell me a story, Sam.” You said, looking into the dancing flames.

“What kind of story?” He asked.

“Any story.” You said, just wanting to hear his voice.

"Well, about a year and a half ago, I was on this hunt with my brother, Dean, we were hunting a ghost in this old mansion." He started, and you smiled to yourself, knowing exactly what story this was. "I was looking around in all the rooms on the first floor, and Dean took the second. I rounded the corner and was knocked down by the ghost. I yelled for Dean, who immediately ran down the stairs and shot her with some rock salt. She appeared behind him and knocked him down too. We were both shooting at her and spreading salt around when the door was kicked in, and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked in with a bag over her shoulder. She screamed the ghost's name and threw the bag down on the floor, and lit a lighter, looking at the ghost with a smirk. She threw the lighter down and burned the bag of bones, watching the ghost go up in flames. I saw that my brother was immediately interested in this widely gorgeous and badass girl. I thought she would want him, but then she surprised me by buying us both a drink and treating us like old friends. To be honest, without that girl, I don't know how much longer Dean and I had. That ghost was kicking our asses." He laughed and kissed your cheek.

“The night we met.” You said, turning to look at him and saw that he was already staring at you with a small smile on his lips.

“Yes.” He answered.

"You got one thing wrong, though." You said with a little laugh.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” He asked.

“I was trying to flirt with you all night.” You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and glanced down at his lips.

"No, you weren't." Sam laughed and leaned back slightly, looking into your eyes. 

"Yes, I was! I guess I wasn't doing a very good job." You laughed with him. "Dean kept trying to flirt with me, but I kept trying to talk to you; you were the one I wanted." You touched his cheek, holding his face in your hand. He looked away for a moment, his brow furrowing and eyes narrowing in thought.

“Really?” He asked, looking back at you.

“Yes, really! You weren't the only one who thought 'that person is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen.'" You turned in his arms and straddled his lap, kissing his nose lightly and brushing his hair behind his ears. His hands slowly moved up your body, thumbs brushing against your breasts. "It's not just your looks, though, Sammy. I have always been attracted to your intelligence; I could even see it that night, just how naturally smart you are. It's the way you have always respected me; my feelings and opinions matter to you. I like the way you take care of me while still letting me fight. You're protective, not possessive. I was trying to flirt with you that night because even then, I could see we would be perfect together, and I was right.” You smiled at him, letting yourself fall into his green and gold eyes.

\--------------------------

Sam sat on the blankets with you on his lap. You were smiling down at him, looking into his eyes with nothing but what could be seen as adoration. He couldn’t believe what you were saying. Couldn’t believe that you had wanted him since the day you met, just as he had. He wondered if there were nights where you would lay awake and fantasize what it would be like to give in to temptations as he had. He couldn't take his hands off of you; you fit so well in them, almost as an extension of himself. He knew now that he could never let you go; you and he were one now. He looked deeply into your Y/E/C eyes and felt himself fall helplessly in love with you at that moment. You smiled, and he felt his heart stop. He took your face within his hands and kissed your lips, closing his eyes and committing your taste to memory. He pulled away for air.

"I have a question." He said, not wanting to ask but desperate to know.

“Okay.” You said, tilting your head to the side.

“After everything with the apocalypse…with Ruby, the blood, and lucifer. Did-did you still you want me?” He asked hesitantly. You looked at him with wide but understanding eyes, nodding your head and thinking of an answer.

“Sam, when Dean and I found out all that…well, we were surprised, I won't lie, but no, it didn't make me think any less of you." You answered, and Sam found himself searching your eyes for a lie, only to find the truth.

“How can that be?” He asked.

“Because…well because a person is more than their biggest mistake.” You said, and Sam’s breath caught in his throat from your words. He didn’t know how to respond. Nothing he said could tell you how happy you made him, so he did the first thing he could think of. He took your body and held you as close as he possibly could. Taking in the scent of your skin and running his hands over every dip and curve of you. He laid the two of you down on the blankets and stroked your hair until he heard your breathing even and deepen.

The two of you fell asleep holding each other in the night. These walls could cradle your desires for the time being. The snow could whisper your secrets to the moon for another night. The flames could warm your souls until the wood ran out, and the cold froze the cabin over. The two of you held each other in the night while the snowflakes continued to fall outside—all thoughts of how you would get out here gone with the wind. There was nothing either of you could ever want besides each other for the rest of your time on earth or in heaven. Whatever love was made of, you and Sam had the same ingredients.

\----------------------

Morning broke over the mountain with another blue sky and a river of white. The trees still stood tall, holding inches of snow and ice on their sturdy branches. You sat over the fire with another pot, making some more rice and beans. You had on your leggings, Sam's shirt, and his wool socks. You stirred the beans again and looked over at the five logs left for the fire. Sam stood at the window, his arm resting on the wall as he stared out at all the snow.

"You hungry?" You asked him, string the rice and beans together, so it was easier to eat. He didn't even turn to look at you, just kept staring out the window. You put the pot down and walked over to him; you touched his back lightly and softly spoke his name. He seemed to snap out of it, looking over at you and giving you a small smile that didn't touch his eyes.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked.

“I asked if you were hungry, but that doesn’t matter. What is going on?” You asked him, connecting your eyes with his and sending him a reassuring smile.

“I’m nervous, Y/N. I am nervous we are on our last bit of firewood, and I don't know how we are going to get more without chopping trees down or burning the Christmas tree." He looked back out the window and nervously chewed on his lip.

“I know, Sam. I am nervous too.” You said, folding yourself into his body and leaning your head against his chest, both of you staring out the window for a while. You thought you saw smoke for a second and narrowed your eyes.

"Did you see that?" You and Sam said in unison. You looked at each other and watched as an old and rusty plow trekked through the snow.

"Come on!" Sam said, jumping into action; he squeezed your shoulders and started putting his boots on. You jumped up in excitement, throwing your coat over your shoulders and running into the snow with him.

\-----------------------

Dean and Ralf rounded a corner of the mountain. They hadn’t seen anything in about two hours, and Dean was starting to fear the worst.

"Is that smoke?" Ralf asked him, looking over his shoulder. Dean leaned forward and saw grey smoke rising from a chimney. A small cabin sat in mounds of snow, and a spark of hope fluttered in Dean's chest; maybe the two of you made it against all odds. The door to the cabin opened, and he saw his brother's massive form run into the snow. You were right behind him, and Dean had to stifle a laugh at watching you stumble through the snow.

"Stop! That's them!" Dean said, already opening the door of the plow. He limped and hobbled his way through the snow. He reached Sam first, grabbing him into a tight hug. Both brothers were laughing lightly in each other's arms until you arrived. Dean pulled you into the hug and kissed your forehead.

"God, it's good to see you guys," Dean said, pulling away from the hug slightly.

"Dean, it's good to see you too," Sam said, holding his brother's face in one hand. You and Sam went back into the cabin to grab your bags while Dean climbed back into the plow. You and Sam looked around at your home for the past few days with bittersweet expressions. Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your hairline.

“Is it weird I am going to miss this place?” You asked, looking up at Sam.

"No, I am too." He said, his eyes scanned the cabin as a deep sigh left his lungs in the suddenly empty space. The two of you walked out of the cabin and climbed into the plow. Dean introduced you to Ralf, who seemed to be in denial that the two of you were real. You made your long and bumpy descent back down the mountain, the cabin slowly fading in the rearview. You couldn't shake the feeling of sadness in your chest as you drove farther and farther away. The cabin had kept you warm. It had fed you for days, let you love and laugh within its walls. You tried to deny and silence the part of you that was awake and screaming at you for a home. The cabin had become somewhere you could be yourself without repercussions. It had been a safe space for you to confront your feelings. You and Sam found each other in that cabin, and you didn't want to give up on it so quickly. You sighed and twisted your fingers together in your lap. You felt a hand cover yours and looked up to see Sam looking down at you, his eyes swimming with the same thoughts you were having. You leaned your head against him and wrapped your arms around his waist. Dean didn’t miss the way you and Sam looked at each other or how you wrapped yourself around him like he was going to disappear any minute. He smiled to himself and looked away, ‘finally’ he thought to himself.

\------------------------

You were on the couch, putting things into your bag while the boys went out to get food. You had been feeling empty since you left the cabin and nothing seemed to make you feel better. You thought about how scared you had been that first night. How the nervous feelings built inside you like a tidal wave, raging into you. Now you wanted to go back, back to your safe place, and be happy with Sam.

The door opened, and the boys walked in with tons of stuff. You furrowed your brow and walked over to help, grabbing bags out of their hands. You looked into them and then back at the boys.

“What’s all this?” You asked them.

“Christmas!” Dean said, placing the bags down on his bed and shrugging out of his coat. Sam went back out to the car.

“But Christmas was yesterday.” You said, tilting your head to the side and staring at Dean.

"I know, but we weren't together, so it didn't feel like Christmas. Now that you guys are back, Sam and I thought we could celebrate." He smiled at you, his green eyes looking into yours.

"I would love that." You said with a wide grin. Sam walked back into the room with a small Christmas tree in his hands. He propped it up on the TV stand against the wall. Dean pulled out a Santa hat from the bag and put it on your head, laughing lightly as it fell over your eyes, making you stumble. You moved it, so it sat right on your head and stuck your tongue out at Dean playfully. Sam poured a ridiculous amount of whiskey into a bowl of eggnog and stirred it up. He divided it into some cups and handed them to you and Dean before taking one of his own. You took a sip and coughed against the burn of alcohol.

“Ready to decorate?” Sam asked, and you nodded, looking up at him with nothing but love in your heart. You all took turns taking from the small box of ornaments the boys had bought and placed them on the tree, filling in the holes with candy canes. By the time you finished, you were all two cups deep into the eggnog and laughing about god knows what. You wrapped your arms around both boys, leaning your head against Sam's shoulder, and looked at the tree.

“I love you both.” You said, with a contented smile on your face.

"Love you too, Y/N," Dean said, sending a smile your way.

“Love you too.” Sam agreed, and your stomach did a flip at his words.

"I hate to be like this, but you guys didn't get food, and I'm starving." You laughed. Dean chuckled and wordlessly grabbed his coat, closing the door behind him.

"I got you something," Sam said, hunching his shoulders slightly as he reached into his back pocket. Your brow furrowed as you took the small box from him.

“I don’t have anything for you.” You said.

"That's okay. I saw this in the store and wanted to get it for you." He said, swiping at the air lightly with his hand to show you he didn't expect a present in return. You opened the box and gasped. A Christmas ornament sat nestled in the navy blue velvet. It was a small porcelain cabin with snow on its windows and a wreath on its door. The windows were tinted yellow as if there were lights on inside, and the roof was lined with small Christmas lights. You swallowed hard, tears rimming your eyes from Sam’s gentle and thoughtful nature.

“Sam, I…” You stopped talking and looked up at him, trying to tell him everything you were feeling with a look. He gave you a shy smile and licked his lips nervously. You didn’t know what to say, so you threw your arms around his neck and crashed your lips against his, putting every ounce of feeling you had in the kiss. He responded, wrapping his arms around you and holding you tightly.

“Thank you.” You said, nuzzling your nose against his and smiling wide.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.” He said, his voice a breathy whisper.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” You whispered back.

\---------------------------

One Year Later

"How the hell are we going to put a star up there?" Dean asked, his hands coming to slap his thighs in frustration. Sam laughed and knelt next to you, his hand taking yours and his arm coming under your thighs. He lifted you on his shoulder and bicep, and you placed the star on top of the tree.

"Got it, babe." You said to Sam, who lowered you back down to the floor.

“You guys are annoying. You know that?” Dean muttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You love it." You said, wrapping your arm around his waist and giving him a shit-eating grin. He didn't answer, just wrapped his arm around your shoulders and tried to contain the growing smile on his lips. You all decorated the tree together, Bing Crosby on the record player in the background. A fire was raging in the fireplace, and Sam's eggnog was making your lips tingly and skin warm. This was your home now. An expansive maze of all things supernatural that the three of you lived in together in harmony. Its walls were secure from anything evil. Its iron door a protection from the outside world. Its thick concrete foundation a safe place to rest your head. This is what you wanted. This is what you needed. A home. A place to call your own. A place for your family to grow and stay safe. You placed the cabin ornament on the tree and stepped back, walking directly into Sam's embrace. His arms wrapped around your shoulders, and you laid your head against his chest, closing your eyes at the feeling. You were warm. You were safe. You were loved. You were home.


End file.
